monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darklings
Note: '''The Darklings are a fanon creation of Gojira57. The '''Darklings are a faction of Extra-dimensional creatures that live in a dark version of our world. Beings of Darkness, They only know Death and Destruction, and nothing of peace and mercy. Some Darklings can infect monsters in a parasitic matter, turning them into "Dark Versions" of said monster. Ecology The Darklings have, in The Dark Realms , evolved to fill in different niches left vacant, as there are no Wyverns or other monster classes in the Dark Realms. Some, such as the Darklaw, evolved to take the role of a Carnivorous plant, Eating smaller Darklings, and contributing to the dark realms' toxic atmosphere. The Darkling Sporepod, evolved to take the role of a decomposer, like a mushroom. Other Darklings act as the animals of the dark realms. Nightbarbs, Fly in swarms in search of dead and/or dying creatures to devour, similar to a Remobra, While the Darkling Beetle feeds on Darklaws and darkling Sporepods. The "Higher Darklings" are the most prominent of the Darklings, and the most intelligent, and the dominant species in the Dark Realms. They follow a caste system similar to ants and bees, ruled, in this case, by the large Empress herself. more coming soon.... Types of Darklings Dark Monsters Dark monsters are Monsters that are "possessed" by certain Darklings (called "Black Haze" by hunters because of the appearance of said creature), to add them into the horde. Any monster, aside from elder dragons, can be infected by the Darklings. Dark Monsters gain heightened aggression, and a boost in Power and endurance. Known monsters to get "possessed" so far are as follows: Small monsters *Jaggi *Jaggia *Baggi *Wroggi *Velociprey *Genprey *Ioprey *Bnahabra Large monsters *Great Jaggi *Great Baggi *Great Wroggi *Velocidrome *Gendrome *Iodrome *Tigrex *Rathalos *Rathian *Lagiacrus *Nargacuga *Brachydios *Zinogre Pure Darklings Pure darklings are basically Darklings that stay in their true form, but are usually only found in great numbers in The Dark Realms, although they can be found in the "normal realm". Known Pure Darkling Species Plant/Fungus like Darklings *Darklaw (tenebris foliorum) *Darkling Sporepod (boletus atra) Animal Darklings *Nightbarb (nox various)- A species of aerial Darkling that lives like a remobra, in the sense that it is a scavenger that feeds on dead and dying organisms. They fly in swarms to increase their chances of survival. This is wise, since Hunter Darklings often hunt them for food. *Darkling Beetle (Obscurum various)- a species of Darkling that feeds on Darklaw and Darkling Sporepods. These creatures live like rhenoplos, often charging at potential threats in a territorial manner. Higher Darklings (Tenebrae Horribilis) *Darklet *Darkling Warrior *Darkling Hunter *Brute Darkling *Darkling Empress Notes *All Darklings Share a weakness to the "Pure Light" element and are imune to the Darkness element. *Despite this, Pure Darklings, Ironicly enough, can enter the "Normal" Dimension. *Any monster Possessed by the Darklings will have their theme (if they have one), or the Area theme replaced with the Darkling theme *Dark Monsters gain a boost in endurance and power, as well as heightened aggression when possesed by a Darkling. *All Pure Darklings have Corrosive bodies, so any physical attack by a Pure Darkling will result in having the target afflicted with Defense Down status. *Most Pure Darklings look vaugley like Wyverns in body plan, but with Neopteran like features. *Strangely, the Dragon element seems to have an adverse effect on Darklings' biology, causing them to act as if they were stunned by a shock trap. But this only works if enough Dragon element damage is done to them. *Armors made from Darkling parts always have the "Dark-Proof" Armor skill, which negates the health draining effects of The Dark Realms' atmosphere. *This comes in handy when on quests that require you to enter the dark realms. *Weapons made by Darkling materials have decent affinity and the Darkness element, the former being surpassed only by Barioth and Nargacuga weapons. *They are the First of Gojira57's Monster classes to be a shapeshifting organism in nature. Trivia *The Concept of the Darklings were inspired by the Ing from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *This will be constantly updated as new species and more discoveries are made. *Was originally going to be part of the "???" monster class before being classified as a faction of monsters of their own. *Quite by Coincidence, they are similar to the Krawl from the Spectrobes franchise. Appearances Fan Game Appearances *Monster Hunter EX Fan Fictions *Monster Hunter EX: A new era Music Themes Darklings have multiple themes unlike most monsters, depending on what darkling is being fought. Gallery CRE Darkling Hunter-115f70f9 ful.png|Darkling Hunter CRE Darkling Brute-115f70f8 ful.png|Darkling Brute CRE Darkling Empress-115f70f7 ful.png|Empress Darkling Category:Fanon Monster Classes Category:Monster Hunter EX